A Beifong Never Gives Up
by patty cake rocks
Summary: Lin's bending is taken away. How does she deal with it? She get's it back of course! With the help of Toph and Aang of course.


Lin lost her bending. How does she cope? Well she get's it back with the help of Toph and Aang. Set before the land in the South Pole, but after Tenzin leaves.

* * *

Two days later, Lin Bei Fong was lying in her bedroom lying there, wondering what the new 'Team Avatar' was doing, and where the air benders were at. At that moment in time, Lin's sight fell black. Lin wakes once again, but in a different setting.

"Where am I?" Lin said aloud to herself.

"Hello Lin." A voice said warmly. Lin turned around and saw the two very people she missed the most.

"Mother! Aang," Lin scrambled to her feet and hugged her mother tightly.

"My baby girl," Toph murmured. "I've missed you so much."

Tears were falling down's Lin's face as she hugged her mother. She turned and let go of her mother to hug Aang.

"It's good to see you to Aang," Lin hugged Aang tightly before releasing him.

"Wait, am I dead?" Lin exclaimed. Toph and Aang shook their heads.

"Then why am I here?" Aang sighed and sat down. They were in Lin's house, but in the spirit world, and she followed him and sat down beside him.

"Your destiny is to help defeat Amon. You need your bending and you need to teach Korra. She needs to know the basics of metal bending. I will contact her after you teach her the basics."

"How am I to teach her without bending?"

"I'm going to help you get your bending back. Only I can take it, or can give it. Bending comes from one's chi. It can only be blocked, but never permanently blocked. You must unlock your chakra's which will allow you to bend again. They have been blocked as if it were chi. There are seven chakra's in your body." Lin nodded her head.

"How hard will it be?" Aang shrugged.

"It varies from person to person actually." Lin nodded her head again.

"Are you willing to do it Lin? Teach Korra and regain your bending and help save the world once again?" Lin nodded her head.

"Then let's begin. You remember our lesson's from when you were a child when you had to meditate, right?" Lin nodded her head again. She sat on the ground, and crossed her legs allowing her mind to become blank.

"The first chakra is the Earth Chakra. It's at the base of the spine and deals with survival but it blocked by fear. You must deal with everything you fear and let it go." Lin nodded her head.

"_Mommy!" Tears running down a ten year old Lin's face as she clutches her hands to the three gashes on her face._

"_I'm sorry Lin, but I think that we should go our separate ways. I have hurt you too much," Lin cries herself to sleep that night, the night Tenzin broke her heart._

Lin suddenly felt a small opening in her body. She opened her eyes and looked at Aang and her mother.

"You've opened your first Chakra Linnie," Toph walked over to her daughter and sat down beside her. Lin nodded her head.

"The next is the Water Chakra. It's located on the Sacrum and deals with pleasure. It's blocked by guilt."

"_It's alright Chief. We'll be ok." _

"_It's not ok, he took your bending!" Lin exclaimed loudly._

"_It'll be fine, we'll live with it," the ex-police officer said quietly. The rest nodded their heads in agreement._

_Tenzin came storming into Lin's office that morning. Tenzin looked her square in the eye._

"_Release her now," _

"_Who?" Lin asked, not looking up from her papers, ignoring his request. _

"_Release Pema." Lin scowled._

"_Why should I?" Tenzin narrowed his eyes at his ex-lover._

"_You locked her up for no reason!" _

"_Oh I have a reason," Lin muttered._

Lin felt another release in her body. She opened her eyes once again and looked at her mother, then to Aang. Aang laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You are doing very well Lin. The next Chakra is fire chakra. It's located in the stomach, and has to do with your determination and is blocked by your shame." Lin closed her eyes again and her mind came flooding with memories once again.

"_I'm not telling you anything!" Lin roared, hands chained behind her back. She felt a finger touch her forehead, everything she knew, and everything that defined her gone. No bending left._

"_The Mighty Chief Bei Fong of the Metalbending Force, or should I say ex-Chief Bei Fong." Amon laughed and walked away, leaving Lin laying sprawled across the ground, rain surrounding her as she passed out. _

Tears were falling down Lin's face as Toph tapped on her shoulder again.

"You did it Linnie," Toph smiled sadly and wiped the tears from her daughter's eyes. Lin nodded her head and calmed herself. She turned to Aang and gave him her full attention.

"The next Chakra is the Air Chakra. It is located in the heart and deals with love, but is blocked by greif." Aang said softly. Lin lulled herself back into her meditation and more memories flooded her head.

"_Mother, don't. Mother… Mother NOO!" twenty-five year old Lin breaks down in hysteric's as she watches her mother die from a bombing in the city. _

_When Lin was only thirty, she watched her father figure, Sokka, how he would visit very often to help with Lin when Suki busy with the Kyoshi warriors and their two children. _

"_Uncle Sokka," Lin murmured, as she watched his body float down into the ocean. He was set to rest in the ocean._

"_How do you get over it?" Lin questioned Katara, who had tears flowing freely down her face, sobs wracking her body. Katara sniffled and turned to Lin._

"_You never do Lin. You may accept it, as I did with my mother's murder and my father's recent death, but you never accept it." _

Lin opened her eyes as she felt another surge of energy run through her body. She turned to Aang, and waited for the next chakra.

"The next Chakra is the sound chakra. It is located in the throat, and deals with truth, but is blocked by grief." Lin closed her eyes and calmed her eyes.

"_Don't come back for me, I'll be fine!" Lin yelled as she soared off Oogie's back and flew across the sky to the two equalists air ships. Tenzin looked at his ex-lover, shock on his face._

"_Lin!" Tenzin exclaimed as he watched her get taken down by the equalists. _

"_Mother, I'm fine really." Lin muttered. _

"_You know you can't lie to me Linnie," Toph chided and Lin sighed angrily. _

"_Just leave me alone mother,"_

"_What did you do?" Zuko exclaimed to Lin. _

"_I didn't do anything!" Zuko looked the twelve year old in the eye._

"_It wasn't my idea," Lin muttered. "It was Tenzin's." _

"_Just show me what you did Lin. I'm not gonna be mad." Lin sighed and took him to the other half of the city, which was were the statues of the original 'gAang' were located. _

"_Sparky, you're not the brightest are you? Shoulda been with Sugar Queen, Love the Blind Bandit," Zuko raised an eyebrow at the inscription. Lin shrugged._

"_Mother was muttering it a few days ago and I got bored." _

"_Change it back Lin." Lin shook her head._

Lin came back to reality and glanced at her Mother.

" Lin you have two Chakra's left. We can take a break if you like." Aang concluded. Lin nodded her head and got out of her meditation position. Lin stood up and walked around to her kitchen, well the spirit world kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" The two older spirits nodded their heads and Lin took out a bowl of noodles for each of them. She came back into her bedroom with three bowls in hand, handing each to her mother and uncle, and eating the remaining one for herself.

"What you did for the children was very brave of you Lin," Aang brought Lin out of her musings. Lin cast her eyes around until she finally met his.

"I still love him, and he loves his children. They were the only remaining air benders left in the world. I don't know what I would do if they were killed. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Lin's voice was quiet and soft, and Aang barely heard her. Aang's eyes widened slightly and wrapped an arm around her. Lin didn't say anything after that and waited for her mother and uncle to finish their noodles. After they finished their noodles, Aang turned back to Lin.

"The next Chakra is the air chakra. It is located on your forehead and deals with insight, but blocked with illusion." Lin nodded her head and her mind calmed.

"_Momma, what if my bending goes away?" _

"_It would never go away Linnie, if it did it would only be taken physically not mentally." _

Lin felt another surge of energy pass through her body and she opened her eyes again and looked at Aang.

"The last Chakra is the thought chakra. It's located on the crown of your head and deals with the pure cosmic energy running through your body and is blocked through your earthly attachments." Lin nodded her head, and calmed her mind.

_All of the remnants of her past ran through her mind. Her and Tenzin being together, Lin and her mother. Her officers, her people, most of all her family. _

Lin let go off all of her attachments and a huge rush of energy returned to her. Lins eyes snapped open and she turned to Aang.

"Did I really do it Aang?" Lin whispered. Aang nodded his head and hugged her. She let go of him abruptly before exclaimed loudly, even though no one could hear her, a loud holler.

"Lin, it's time to go back to the living world, also when you teach Korra, teach her earth bender friend. He has potential. The same potential Twinkle tToes here had when even he wanted to learn it." Toph directed. Lin walked over to her mother and hugged her tightly.

"I love you Mother." Lin said softly, hugging her tightly again. She turned to Aang and walked forward and embraced him tightly.

"Goodbye Aang, and Thank You. Thank you so much. You don't know what it means to me to have my bending back." Aang nodded his head and returned the embrace.

"Fly to the Fire Nation and tell Zuko that he needs to send forces, plus he would be happy to see you. Also go to the Southern Tribe to tell Katara to send forces too. Tell them That Toph and I sent you. Alright?" Lin nodded her head.

* * *

I got bored and i finished this up right quick, i started it a couple weeks ago when that episode came out so...


End file.
